Sweet little things
by wilsonstories
Summary: Just a few short scenes that show they will do anything to make the other happy. Characters belong to DOOL
1. Chapter 1

Just a few short scenes that show they will do anything to make the other happy. I started these separately previously, but decided to just put it together to show the little things they do for each other.

**(...) Sonny's POV (...)**

I shake my head when I look at the pile of laundry in our bedroom. I asked him three days ago to get this washed and dried, but as usual I am going to have to do it myself. I pick up the full pile and carry it to the washing machine. When I started the first wash I receive a text message:

'Just got a phone call about that weekend job I applied for... interview tomorrow.'

I smile and answer:

'Wow, well done, I am one proud boyfriend.'

'Don't have the job yet...'

'You will, I'm not worried.'

'I am though... what should I wear...'

I bite my bottom lip and look at the pile of laundry still left in front of the machine. Most of his clothes need washing and he won't be home until late tonight. I decide to not really answer the question, but just flirt a bit to distract him:

'Whatever you wear you will look amazing.'

I lean forward and dig in the pile of clothes. I look for his good dark blue jeans, and his light blue shirt. When I find it I lay it on top of the machine, ready to go in after this wash is done. Then I walk to his ward robe I shake my head when I find his good shoes under a load of stuff that should have been thrown away months ago. His blue jacket seems alright and I hang it in front of an open window. I pick up the shoes and sit myself down to polish them until they shine as new. The whole evening I watch TV with one eye and I am doing laundry at the same time. I wash his clothes, iron his shirt, and polish his shoes. At eleven o'clock I decide to go to bed, as I have an early shift in the morning and I grab my phone and text:

'I'm going to sleep, miss you, love you.'

'Sorry babe for being so late... am almost coming home, will try not to wake you.'

I lay down and hug his pillow close to my chest. I am tired and soon I drift off to sleep. When I wake up it is because I feel two soft lips on mine. I open my eyes and smile contently when I see transparent blue eyes close to mine.

"Morning."

"Morning."

His hand is resting on my naked chest and his other hand is holding his head up, while he is laying on his side facing me.

"What time is it."

"6.30, you have 15 minutes before you have to get out of bed."

I smile and bite my bottom lip:

"You better have a good reason to wake me up 15 minutes too early, Horton."

"I do..."

His voice is sweet and I am a bit surprised by the serious tone of it. His hand leaves my chest and cups my face to point it towards him. He shakes his head and leans in to kiss me softly. When he pulls back he quietly says:

"You did my laundry... and you polished my shoes... and you even ironed my shirt."

He leans in again and I enjoy the lingering kiss he gives me while letting his hand go through my hair. When he lets go I smile:

"Well, you can't go to a job interview looking like a slob."

He smiles but his voice remains serious when he replies:

"You are so sweet... thank you so much."

I look into his eyes, blue as the sky and deep as the ocean, and I know that I am happy to do all his laundry and iron all his shirts for the rest of our lives. I just flash him my brightest smile and say softly:

"You're welcome, lazybones."

(...) **Will's POV** (...)

I close my economics book with a sigh and promise myself that tonight I can just take some time off. The clock tells me Sonny is almost coming home and I find myself smiling at the thought alone. I love being home with Sonny for a whole evening, and decide to get dinner started. I look through the fridge and try to find something that Sonny really likes. When there isn't anything in particular I choose to just cook some fish and carrots, and while I get started the door opens. When I turn around my gorgeous dark haired boyfriend comes in and I immediately see he is tired. As always he throws his keys on the desk, followed by his phone and finally his jacket. I smile when he buries both his hands in his silky hair while taking a deep breath. His eyes are soft when they meet mine and he smiles slightly:

"Hi babe..."

"Hi honey... you OK?"

"Yeah... tired though... busy day."

"Why don't you relax for a while... I'll make dinner."

He walks over to me and I enjoy the feeling of his sweet lips on mine, even though it is just for a short moment. His eyes screen the kitchen counter and he squints his eyes slightly when he says:

"Fish and carrots?"

"Yeah..."

I can see a slight disappointment on his face, and before he can walk away I pull him towards me.

"What... you want something else..."

"No... it's OK I guess... not the best I have ever had... but it's fine..."

"Sorry honey... this is all we have..."

His lips brush mine again and he smiles tiredly.

"It's fine babe... I'm just going to take a quick shower while you do this."

I just nod and watch him walk to our bathroom. I suddenly remember a conversation we had a few weeks ago:

"_So what's your favourite Sonny?"_

"_I don't know... I don't really care I guess..."_

"_I don't believe that... everyone has a favourite sweet... that particular sweet you want to eat when you're tired after a long day at work..."_

"_Let's just... I don't want to say..."_

"_What? Why not?"_

_His eyes looked down and I could see he was embarrassed. I decided to get it out of him, no matter what, because the very next day that he is tired after a long day at work I will make sure I will get him whatever it is he likes. _

"_Sonny... tell me... I'm your boyfriend...no secret remember"_

"_Promise me you won't laugh?"_

"_I promise Son...now tell me..."_

"_OK... I love those big bright coloured popsicles."_

"_What?"_

"_You said you wouldn't laugh Will... so just pretend this is normal please..._

I can't help but smile at the memory of that conversation. My grown up and independent boyfriend likes big bright coloured popsicles and today seems like a day he could do with one. I decide to put the fish in the oven and to put the carrots in some boiling water. Then I write note and put it on the kitchen table: Be right back. I rush out the door and drive myself to the town square where I run into one of those little candy stores. The lady smiles at me and says:

"Just in time... I was about to close."

I just smile and grab a large popsicle, bright as a rainbow, and seconds later I am on my way back and decide to hide my treat until later tonight. When I walk back in Sonny is finishing dinner in his sweats, his hair still dripping wet from a shower. I put my coat on top of his, which is still on my desk, and leave the popsicle in my coat pocket.

"Hi... thanks for finishing dinner..."

"Hi.. where did you go..."

"Oh, just some errands..."

He looks at me and the little frown on his face tells me he is not buying it. I lean forward and kiss his cheek:

"Don't worry about it honey... we have a whole evening together to look forward to..."

His frown leaves and instead a sweet smile curls around his lips:

"I know... although I will probably fall asleep on the couch... I am just so tired."

He starts telling me about his day at work, and suddenly some frustrations come to the surface. His dark eyes grow slightly darker and his hands gesture while his voice is dripping with irritation about the attitude of some of his employees. While he talks we eat our dinner, and I smile we he finishes his rant with:

"Anyway... I'll let it go..."

"Yeah... your good at that, aren't you..."

I immediately regret teasing him because he starts all over again:

"Honestly Will... I don't understand why they would do that and think it is absolutely normal..."

"I know honey... just try to relax."

He smiles a bit guilty and I stand up to get rid of our dirty plates. When I reach for the soap he suddenly grabs my hand:

"Let's leave the dishes and curl up on the couch..."

"You really had a bad day didn't you..."

"Yeah... I just want to cuddle and forget all about it."

I leave the dirty plates in the sink and let him pull me towards the couch. But before we sit down and get comfortable I pull myself from his grip:

"Hang on... I got you something..."

"You did?... see I knew you were not running errands."

"Just sit down."

"What is it..."

"Do you remember a few weeks ago and we talked about our favourite sweet after a long day at work?"

"Yeah..."

I pull the popsicle out of my coat pocket and wave it proudly in the air:

"Look what I got..."

He is smiling and just sitting there. His eyes are all soft and sweet and his smile is brighter than the sun:

"You went out to get me a popsicle?"

"I sure did... and I was just in time because the lady was about to close..."

"You went out and got me a popsicle."

Suddenly I am in his arms and his lips are on mine. I wrap my arms around his waist while I am still holding the sweet in my hand. His hands are around my neck, almost possessive while pulling me closer towards him. His lips don't leave any room for breathing and I feel slightly out of breath. But the feeling of his lips on mine and his tongue stroking mine is heavenly, and I am unable to resist him. When he finally lets go I have to hold his hips to stay on my feet:

"Wow..."

He pulls me in for a close hug and his breath his warm against my ear:

"You got me a popsicle..."

"Yeah... and after what just happened... I will get you a popsicle every single day."

He is laughing and stroking my back while he whispers:

"I had a bad day and this is just the sweetest thing ever..."

We pull back and get comfortable on the couch. He unwraps his sweet and I just look at him with a smile on my face while he starts sucking on the enormously bright popsicle. I shake my head, and when his eyes meet mine I just have to say it:

"You are so very cute..."

I pull him against my chest so I can just watch him enjoy his sweet and let my hands touch his hair at the same time. Every now and then he holds up the popsicle and asks me I want to lick it. And every time I just shake my head and softly say:

"No, I'm alright."

And I am definitely alright. In my arms is the sweetest, kindest, and most genuine person I know. And after a bad day at work I was able to make him feel better. And most of all... he is just adorably cute being all happy with this childish candy. I lean forward and kiss his temple whispering softly:

"I love you cutie pants..."

**(...) Will's POV (...)**

For the last time I try to imagine the deep red colour on the wall of our bedroom, and again I conclude that it will look nice. Ever since we moved in Sonny has been suggesting to paint the wall red, but so far we have both been too busy to be bothered, and the white walls were more than acceptable. But today I have a whole day off and Sonny is working until six, so I am determined to make this happen. First I cover up all the furniture with plastic, and then I get all the paint gear ready. Finally I put on my old jeans and an old white shirt I found on the bottom of my closet and then I get started with the painting. It takes about two hours and then I am more than happy with the result. While waiting for it to dry a bit, I make myself a nice lunch and watch some boring early afternoon TV. Then I put on another layer of red paint which makes me feel completely satisfied. I get rid of the paint and the brushed, as well as the plastic, and smile when I see the end result. Even though the paint is still wet it looks really nice. However, due to all the hard work I have forgotten the time and I almost jump up when I hear the door open and close, and the familiar sound of keys and a phone being dropped on the desk. I turn around and walk into our living room.

"Hi sexy..."

He walks straight up to me to give me a nice kiss and I smile when we let go.

"I have a surprise for you..."

He tilts his head slightly in a silent request to tell me what it is. I grab both his hands and say enthusiastically:

"Close your eyes."

"And then what..."

"Just close your eyes Sonny..."

He looks at me one more time and then he closes his eyes. His hands hold mine in a firm grip and I lead him slowly towards our bedroom. He sticks his nose in the air and says:

"Smells like paint..."

I immediately let go of his wrists and with a smile he opens his eyes.

"Way to ruin a surprise Sonny..."

"Sorry babe..."

Before he can say anymore his eyes drift to the red wall. I see the change in his face and fall a little bit more in love when I see the sweetness in his eyes.

"You painted the wall..."

"You like it?"

"Will, honey... I love it..."

"Good."

He just stands in the middle of our bedroom and smiles:

"Wow... this looks great."

And I just stand near the door, enjoying the site of my sweet boyfriend all happy with his newly painted wall. We decide to go to the pub for dinner and after a nice long sit down we head back home. Soon after we curl up in each other and try to fall asleep. It takes only a while when I feel an unusual kind of tension in his body and I lift my head up from his chest:

"Sonny... you OK?"

"Yeah..."

"Sonny..."

"It's just the smell of the paint..."

I sit up and put a light on. I see the guilt written on his face and can't do anything else than to kiss him softly.

"What's with the smell of the paint babe..."

"Makes me feel sick... I am so sorry Will..."

"No, you can't help that... but I am not sure how to take it away though."

He laughs softly and shakes his head:

"How disappointing are you, can't even get rid of paint smell..."

I hesitantly mention an alternative option, but my face must tell him that I am not very happy with this option:

"You could sleep on the couch..."

He doesn't seem very happy with it either, but neither of us has a better idea, so he grabs his pillow and a sheet and heads to the living room. I turn the light off and lay back down, trying to get comfortable again, but after several minutes of tossing and turning I hear Sonny walk back into the bedroom:

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"That was the most stupid idea you have ever had."

I put the light back on and smile at my boyfriend who is standing in front of me, half naked:

"So now what..."

He shrugs his shoulders and I continue:

"We can't sleep on the couch together, one of us will fall off..."

Suddenly his eyes light up and he pulls me from our bed. He starts pulling on the mattress and when I am not helping him soon enough he says:

"I could do with some help babe..."

"What are you doing..."

"Putting our mattress in the living room... that way we do not have to sleep in paint air, but I can hold you and kiss you all I want..."

I am still not helping him and just stare at him until he looks into my eyes. I smile:

"Please tell me that after I help you get that mattress all the way into the living room there is more in it for me that just a cuddle and a kiss."

He shakes his head, but his smiling eyes are showing his true feelings. He mumbles softly:

"Just help me out..."

"Promise me."

I put my hands on my waist and lift my eyebrows while I wait for him to look at me. When he finally does he says:

" I promise... now give me a hand."

Moments later we fall down on our mattress, which is positioned between our couch and our kitchen table. Sonny smiles, pulls the duvet up to his ears and whispers a goodnight, but I pull the duvet away from him and replace it with my body. The feeling of his body under mine is enough to drive me crazy and I lean in to kiss him deeply. After a while he pulls back slightly and I let go of his lips. He looks into my eyes and whispers softly:

"Thank you so much for painting the wall... it's perfect..."

Just before I capture his lips with mine again I breath:

"I'll paint the world for you..."

When our lips meet I suddenly feel him move and before I know it I am on my back and he is on top of me, without ever breaking the kiss. But when we eventually do let go, his lips suck a trail to my ear and I moan softly while he nibbles on my skin. His voice is husky, deep and sexy when he has the last word:

"You already did."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, I decided to write a second chapter to this story, as there are so many more scenario's in this genre. If you would like me to write another chapter please let me know! Again thanks for all the support!**

**(...) Will's POV (...)**

I rush towards the supermarket, knowing that I have just enough time to get everything I need. It is my turn to do the grocery shopping, and we barely have any food left in the house, so I have no choice but to do it today. I find a parking space nearby the entrance, then I find myself a trolley and start shopping. I load some vegetables and fruit in my trolley, and rush over to the yoghurt and the drinks. Slowly but surely I make my way through the supermarket, and when I have everything we need I push the trolley towards one of the self checkout counters. On my way to these counters I pass a huge display with chocolates. Although I am not really a sweet tooth, I know Sonny loves them. When my eyes scan the display I see a heart shaped box, with a picture of heart shaped chocolates on the lit and the words _Just because I love you._ I grab one of the boxes and continue my way to the counter, contemplating how to give my little present to my sweet boyfriend.

Half an hour later I am carrying a box with groceries up to our apartment. The chocolates are in my backpack, and I still haven't decided how to surprise Sonny. I put the groceries on the floor and open the door with my key. When I walk in I find my dark haired boyfriend setting the table for dinner. He looks up when he sees me and his smile never ceases to make me weak in my knees. I leave the groceries on the kitchen counter and walk over to him. I cup his face in a possessive way and plant a firm kiss on his lips. He smiles and his eyes sparkle when he says:

"I'm glad you're home..."

I smile and steal one more kiss before I let him go:

"Sorry I'm late, had to go to the supermarket... I almost forgot..."

I look at him apologetically and he shakes his head after my confession:

"I'm not surprised honey... but thanks for doing the shopping."

We both sit down and enjoy our dinner together. My hand reaches over the table to grab his, and my eyes never leave his face while I listen to him tell me about his day at work. I enjoy the feeling of his thumb brushing the back of my hand, and suddenly I realise how comfortable I am now holding a man's hand, whereas a year ago I was trying to fight these feelings with every strength I had in me. But these days I am truly happy when I am with him, close to him, holding him, touching him, talking to him or just simply being together doing normal things like dishes or cooking. He must have noticed my sudden serious pondering because he asks:

"Will? Everything OK?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure..."

I look at his face, which looks slightly concerned. His dark eyes, beautiful as ever, hold my gaze, as if they could read my mind. I decide to sum up all my thoughts and answer:

"I'm just happy..."

He smiles and kisses the back of my hand softly:

"Me too..."

We decide to clean up. Then he takes a shower, and I do some studying and preparation for my lectures tomorrow. After his shower he does some things for work and it is already ten o'clock when his voice draws my attention away from biology:

"I am in the mood for something sweet..."

"Why am I not surprised..."

A pillow softly falls against my shoulder and when I look at him he is smiling:

"Shut up... since you did the groceries I am pretty sure we don't have anything anyway..."

I smile slightly and close my book:

"OK, enough studying for today... you finished work?"

He nods and turns off his I-pad.

"Yep, the rest can wait till tomorrow..."

I sit myself down next to him on our couch and I smile:

"I brought apples... you want one?"

"Hmmm, apples are not nearly as good as chocolate, but if it is all we have, I'll take it..."

I shake my head and bite my bottom lip while I stand up from the couch. He immediately uses my place to lie down and he closes his eyes. I get myself an apple, and reach into my backpack to grab the heart shaped box. He is just babbling away:

"I am so tired... Today was just crazy busy... I think I am going to sleep here because I am just too tired to stand up and walk all the way to our bedroom. So if you want me to sleep in our bed I am afraid you will have to carry me..."

I am now standing next to the couch, holding the chocolates in my hand, looking down on him while he has his eyes closed. I just cannot resist. I lean down and kiss his lips while he is midsentence. For a second he seems surprised, but then I feel him respond enthusiastically. My tongue finds his and we both whimper softly at the intimate, sweet touch. I am sitting on my knees next to the couch on which he is lying. When I let go of his lips he whines softly:

"Don't stop..."

I just smile and hold up my apple:

"I am going to eat this..."

Then I hold up the box of chocolates and I wave it in front of his face:

"And this is for you..."

That is all I say. All my thoughts about how to surprise him are gone, and I just leave it at that. His eyes grow big and his smile is like sunlight on a bright summer day. He sits up and grabs it from my hand:

"You bought me chocolate?"

"I sure did..."

"It's a heart shaped box..."

"It sure is..."

He opens the box and lifts a heart shaped chocolate out of the box:

"And the chocolate is heart shaped as well..."

He holds up the lit and looks me in my eyes when he continues:

"It says _because I love you_..."

I nod and a light blush covers my cheeks. I shrug my shoulders and smile shyly:

"I do..."

He moves so he is sitting right in front of me and I am kneeling between his legs. His arms fold around my neck and his lips are soft against my cheek.

"I love you too honey... thank you..."

I hug him close and smile against his shoulder knowing that I am more than happy to buy him chocolates for the rest of our lives. Then I let go and stand up. Before he knows it I am lifting him up from the couch and carrying him to our bedroom.

"Hey Will... what are you doing..."

"You said, if I wanted you to sleep in our bed I was going to have to carry you... well, I want to sleep in your arms tonight, so I am making sure that I can..."

When I lay him down he pulls me on top of him. His lips softly brush mine and he smiles sweetly:

"On one condition..."

"There are conditions now?"

"I still want a chocolate..."

I can't help but smile, and I kiss him quick. Then I stand up to grab the box from the couch. When I hand it to him I shake my head and I mockingly sigh:

"Anything to make you happy, sweet tooth..."

**(...) Sonny's POV (...)**

"And then what...?"

"Then we can use it... on Sunday mornings..."

His enthusiasm is adorable, and I know I am about to give in. I try one more time though:

"Are you sure you are going to use it?"

He is already lifting the box from the shelf and he nods frantically:

"Definitely Sonny... you'll see... and you will thank me when you have freshly baked waffles in bed on Sunday morning..."

Ten minutes later we are the proud owners of a waffle maker, and I cannot believe I gave in to buying it. I know Will good enough to be sure that that machine will sit on the kitchen counter for about a month. During that month he will promise me again and again he will use it, but eventually I just put it in one of the cupboard, even though it is still unused. His enthusiast is just to freaking adorable, and I blame his big blue eyes. When we come home he unpacks the thing and proudly displays it on the kitchen counter, and then he kisses me and smiles:

"I promise, you will have some waffles, freshly made by me..."

I nod and try to look convinced, but we both know I will only believe it when I see it. But that does not temper his happiness, and I can't help but fall in love a little bit more when I look at him all happy. As the days go by the waffle machine is moved from the middle of the kitchen counter to the back. And after a week I am still waiting for my freshly made waffles. And when I remind him of this he smiles and sighs:

"I know... sorry honey, I have just been busy... but believe me... it is worth the wait because waffles are just fantastic... they are my absolute favourite breakfast."

So I just nod again and think about in which cupboard to put the machine when he hasn't used it in the next week. And of course, a week later, he hasn't, so I put it away. When he comes home from university he points at the empty spot on the kitchen counter:

"You put it away..."

"Yes babe, two weeks and still no waffles..."

"I'm sorry... I still want some waffles, but I just didn't get to it..."

I know that is exactly what it is. His enthusiasm makes him jump from one thing to another, but that means he sometimes is already busy with new things, when the old things are not completely finished. And if I am honest... I love that about him. I love his childlike happiness when he has a new idea, and his endless enthusiasm always makes me weak and soft inside.

Two days later it is Saturday night and he is already in bed when I crawl in next to him. I curl up against his side and kiss his cheek softly, whispering:

"Goodnight baby..."

For a minute I think he is already asleep. But then I feel his arms curve around me and his sleepy voice whispers:

"Goodnight Sonny... I am sorry I am so boring tonight... I am just so tired..."

I kiss his naked chest while my head rests on his favourite spot:

"That's OK sweety, just sleep tight and you will feel better tomorrow."

"Hmmmm..."

When he is like this I just want to look after him. I just want to make him feel better, and suddenly I know how to that. I reach for my phone and set a soft alarm for the following morning, and then I settle back against my sweet sleeping boyfriend.

When the alarm goes off I am awake immediately. I switch it off and I am not surprised to see that Will is still fast asleep. As long as I use a soft alarm he usually sleeps through it. I get out of bed and after a quick shower I rush to the supermarket. Half an hour later I find myself getting the waffle machine out of the cupboard, and after two failed attempts, I am baked beautiful waffles for our breakfast. I place them all on a tray , together with a single red rose I got from the supermarket as well. Then I pick it all up and walk to my sleeping gorgeous blond and half naked boyfriend. I put the tray on the floor and decide to kiss him awake. The moment my lips are firmly on his I feel his arms slide around me and he sighs softly in my mouth:

"Hi..."

I let go slowly and smile at his sleepy face:

"Hi baby... did you sleep well..."

"Yeah... I did... and waking up like that was very nice..."

He pulls me in for another kiss and I let his tongue caress mine softly. But eventually I pull back and I smile when his face is covered with disappointment. I lean my face close to his and whisper:

"I made you something..."

"Yeah..."

"Sit up and I will give it to you..."

He scoots up the bed and leans against the head board. I place the tray on his legs and smile tenderly when he gasps at the sight of the waffles and the rose. He stares at it for a while and his fingers softly touch the rose. I sit down next to him and lean against him when he looks into my eyes:

"You made waffles..."

"Yep..."

"And a rose..."

"I didn't make the rose..."

He just shakes his head and never lets go of my eyes:

"This is why I love you..."

I blush slightly and smile a shy smile that is only for him:

"It's nothing Will... it's just breakfast..."

He shakes his head again and his voice is soft while his hand cups my face:

"You're wrong Sonny... this... this is everything..."

**(...) Will's POV (...)**

I cannot believe this. Ever since we moved in together it was always clear that he is the organised one and I am the sloppy one. But right in front of me is prove that Sonny Kiriakis is not perfect. Since we moved in here a big box has been sitting in the corner of our bedroom, and today I decided that it had to go. So I opened it and to my surprise it is full of papers, bank papers, insurance papers, and so on. But instead of having it nicely sorted out it is just piled in this box. And I am just beyond surprised that organised Sonny stacks all his important papers like this. I expected him to have labelled folders, each sorted by year and date, colour coded perhaps, and tabs to find things easily. But no... I find this stack of paper in a box in the corner of our bedroom. I shake my head while I take some papers out and five minutes later I find myself on the floor sorting out the forms. And three hours later I have seven neat piles of organised paperwork and I grab my car keys and rush to get some folders.

When Sonny comes home I have all the folders on the shelves, next to mine and I smile when he comes over to get his hello kiss. He doesn't notice the folders neatly lined up above my desk and I decide to not say anything until he notices. The evening goes by and he does not seem to have seen the work I have done. Around 23.30 his hands go through my short hair and he asks softly:

"I want to go to bed... are you coming?"

"Yeah..."

"Good... I sleep better with you close..."

I smile and lean over to kiss him, enjoying the feeling of his hands still in my hair. We stand up and get ready for bed, and while I am still in the bathroom he heads towards the bedroom. When I have finished in the bathroom I walk into the living room where I meet him with a frown on his face:

"Did you see that box that was usually in the corner of our bedroom..."

I nod and say:

"You mean that box full of paper..."

He looks at me surprised:

"How do you know that..."

I smile widely and shake my head, enjoying this moment I can tease him:

"Sonny Kiriakis... known for his orderly nature... has a box full of unorganised important papers..."

A slight red covers his cheeks and he answers:

"I was gonna..."

I just have to interrupt:

"You were going to... right Son... that box has been there since we moved in... just admit it... you are sloppy..."

"I am not sloppy..."

"You are sloppy... You and I are more alike than I thought..."

He looks at the floor and shrugs his shoulders:

"OK, I am sloppy... now where is it..."

I smile triumphantly, but also feel a thud in my heart as I pull him close against me:

"Look above the desk babe..."

As I am facing our bedroom door, he is facing the desk and I am sure is able to see the folders in the shelf. He doesn't say anything and I just stroke his back and enjoy the feeling of his arms slowly curving around my waist. Finally he speaks:

"You did that?"

"I did that... me, the sloppy one of us, organised your paperwork... so believe me... until forever you cannot say anything about me being sloppy anymore because I will bring this up."

He hugs me close and I feel his breath against my neck when he breaths out deeply.

"I'll never say anything again..."

"Good..."

But then I pull back so I can look into his eyes, and I am overwhelmed by the love I see in the deep brown of his eyes. He bites his bottom lip and I just have to kiss him. His hands find their way under my shirt and I slowly push him towards the bedroom. Moments later I find myself on my back on our bed and he is on top of me. His hands are eagerly pulling on my clothes and when our eyes meet, he whispers huskily:

"I just want to thank you..."

I smile and let my hands roam his now naked chest. When he is this close to me I can hardly think coherently and I know I am about to lose myself in his touch. And just before I do I whisper softly:

"I just love you so much, sloppy head..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Brittnicole57 for suggesting to take them outside their apartment. These scenes are set at the coffee house, the street, and The Spot. Thank you all for reading and supporting. Kaveryl35 I hope you enjoy this one as well!**

**(...) Will's POV (...)**

I've just had my last lecture for the day, and I am on my way to the coffee house to see Sonny. It is only four o'clock and he has to close tonight, so I might have to sit at one of the tables for several hours, but I could not be any happier. The coffee house is our home from home, and it is filled with memories of us. And having the opportunity to stare at my beautiful boyfriend barista at work is something to look forward to. I open the door and immediately see that it is busy. Sonny is working behind the counter and my eyes scan the coffee house to see who is working with him. When I can't find anyone, I look at him again. His cheeks are red, his movements are quick, and his smile, even though it is bright and friendly as usual, shows that he is busy. I put my bag behind the counter and walk up to him while he is making a few latte's.

"Hi..."

"Hi..."

"It's busy..."

"Yeah... especially since I am on my own... Lisa rang in sick."

He finishes the latte's and hands them to a costumer. He immediately shifts his attention to the next costumer and I roll up my sleeves and listen in while he takes the order. While Sonny handles the payments, I get to work on the coffees. I press the buttons and suddenly feel his hand on the small of my back.

"You don't have to do that..."

"I know..."

I place the lids on the coffee to go, and hand them to my softly smiling boyfriend.

"Go on... they're waiting for their coffee..."

I gesture for him to hand them to the waiting costumers, and from then on we work together as a smooth oiled machine. Sonny takes the orders, and I get the drinks. The space behind the counter is slightly small, but I thoroughly enjoy the way his body touches mine when I walk behind him. Or the way he softly touches my back, my arm, or my hand, either on purpose or by accident. It takes about an hour and then rush hour seems to be over. Suddenly there is no-one in line anymore, and most tables are empty. He turns to me and shakes his head:

"I know I shouldn't complain when business is good, but that was busy."

I nod my agreement and feel a blush coming up when he continues:

"You are so sweet, thank you so much for helping me..."

He smiles widely, and pulls me close to him by pulling at the front of my shirt:

"I think you deserve a kiss for that..."

His lips are soft, tender, and the way they caress mine makes me feel loved and wanted. After a soft lick on my bottom lip he lets go with a sigh:

"I better stop here..."

I smile and look around the coffee house hoping that we are all alone and I can steal another kiss. All the tables are empty, but one costumer is standing near the door looking at us.

"Hi guys..."

"Hi Abi..."

We let go of each other and turn to our sweet cousin. She sits down on one of the bar stools and her sweet face is covered with a wide smile:

"I am sorry to interrupt..."

We both shake our heads and tell her that we are happy to see her. Sonny turns around to make all of us a cup of coffee, and when we are all served Abi says teasingly:

"You two are cute together..."

I smile shyly, and with a quick glance at Sonny I see that he is doing exactly the same. When his eyes meet mine I see the sparkle of happiness and I answer for the both of us:

"We're very happy..."

"Good... I am glad to know that my favourite cousins are happy... and the fact that they are happy together makes it even better."

We catch up and talk about things that keep us busy and when Abigail leaves it is time to close the shop. We kiss her goodbye and make her promise to have dinner at our place soon, and then we are finally together. I sit down on the bar stool Abi was sitting on and watch while Sonny turns the lock and turns the sign to _closed_. When he walks back behind the counter his hand slides across my back and I stretch our my hand to catch his. He just smiles:

"You want another coffee?"

"No, I'm OK..."

"Will?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks for today..."

"Anytime baby..."

He leans over the counter and his lips cover mine in a soft lingering kiss. He still tastes slightly of coffee and the warmth of his tongue makes me whimper softly in his mouth. He lets go... and I am pretty sure that my blue eyes show him how unhappy I am about that. He just smiles and gestures around us:

"Better get all this finished so I can take you home..."

I look into his deep brown eyes and ask softly:

"What will we do at home..."

He opens the money draw and sets it in front of him to start counting. Without looking at me he answers:

"Don't worry, I know how to keep us busy..."

**(...) Sonny's POV (...)**

"I'm so sorry I can't support you all day..."

I look at Will in his sweats and for a moment I consider calling in sick for my young entrepreneurs class. His voice gets me out of my thinking:

"It's OK, now I have something to look forward to..."

I look at him wide-eyed and he shakes his head, immediately knowing what I was thinking about:

"And you are not cancelling class... you wanted to go to this class to bad, it's OK... I'm a big boy... just find me when you are ready..."

I walk over and pull him in for a big hug. I whisper in his ear:

"You can do it babe... I know you can."

He smiles when I lean back to look at him. I kiss him one more time before I have to go. Just before I close the door behind me I say one more thing:

"If you're tired or you want to give up... think about how I am going to look after you tonight... I bought bath powder and massage oil..."

His eyes light up and we smile, and then I am on my way to class. I can't help thinking about him though. For the past year he has been training for this day. Today he is going to run over 20 miles, and even though I know he can do it, I wish I could support him during the whole run. And to be honest, besides wanting to support him, a sweaty Will is one of my guilty pleasures. I smile, and then I sigh to myself:

"Get a grip... you have class all day..."

Despite thinking about my running boyfriend, I am able to pay attention and actually have a productive day. But when the day is finished I don't know how fast I can get to my car. Before I start the engine I ring Lucas, Will's dad, who has been following Will from the start:

"Hi Sonny... class done?"

"Yeah... how is he doing..."

"He's doing good, 6 miles to go..."

A few moments later I know where about he is and I drive myself to the closest parking space and then I walk into the crowd. Just to be sure I call Lucas again, to make sure I am standing in the right spot. And after I am sure that I am it is just a waiting game. I cheer for all the other runners, and am thoroughly impressed by their efforts, but seeing how tired they are, I am also worried for my sweet blond boyfriend. I sigh... and suddenly I see him. It only takes one look to see how tired he is. He looks like he is about to collapse on the street and for a moment I am not sure what to do. I suddenly hear Lucas's voice:

"Common Will, You can do this..."

But when I look at my boyfriends face I can see he is on a breaking point. I look at a policeman who is standing guard in front of the crowd, and gesture to him I would like to run alongside one of the runners. He looks at Will and then holds up the barrier for me and moments later I am running next to my boyfriend.

"Hi..."

He doesn't answer me, but his eyes seem to brighter slightly. I lay my hand on the small of his back while we run together and I say:

"Only 5 more miles sweety, you are almost there..."

He tries to catch his breath and eventually only says:

"Tired..."

"I know... just think about the bath and the massage..."

"Sonny..."

It is not more than a breath, but I know he is picturing the whole thing. I can't help but smile and tease softly:

"See, I told you it would help..."

Even though I have not been training for a whole marathon, I do run every week. So running five miles is definitely doable for me. And even though I am not wearing proper running shoes, I am sure that my sneakers will get me through this one time. I hear his heavy breathing and as we run together I try to encourage him:

"Just keep going honey..."

"You're doing great... just a few more miles..."

"We can smell the finish line honey..."

I realise we are slowing down slightly, and I am beyond happy when I see the 2 mile banter in front of us.

"Only 2 more miles baby..."

I know his family is waiting for him at the finish line, as well as my mum and dad. And I am already full with pride thinking about how my boyfriend ran over 20 miles today. The moment we see the finish line ahead of us I know he is actually going to make it. His breathing is uncontrolled and I wonder whether he hears the things I am saying. But I say them anyway, knowing that he will appreciate my support. And then we are past the finish line, and before I know it he is in my arms. His arms are around my neck and his elbows are on my shoulders. His full weight is leaning on me while he is trying to suck in all the oxygen he can find. I hold him tight around his waist and make sure I am standing steady enough to hold both of us up. And despite the fact I am tired, and my feet hurt from the stupid sneakers, I am beyond happy because suddenly I realise how much he is trusting me. He is trusting me to hold him up, to look after him, while all he can do right now is breath. I softly say over and over again:

"You did it baby, you did it... I am so proud of you..."

My eyes room the crowd and after a while I spot EJ, as he is so much taller than everyone around him. Our family is gathered together, and I make a note to myself to tell Will tonight that our mothers actually seemed to act civilised together. They seem proud while they look at him holding on to me as though I am his last resort. Slowly but surely his breathing calms down and I feel his warm breath in my ear:

"You ran with me..."

I stroke his back and smile:

"I am so proud of you baby... you have no idea."

He pulls me even closer, and I feel his fast heartbeat against my chest. For a moment I close my eyes and then I say:

"Turn around a bit and wave at our family..."

He turns in my arms and waves, but soon his arms are around my neck again and he sighs:

"I need to rest for while... my whole body hurts..."

An hour later I help him into our apartment. He is walking again, but still holding on to me. And I can't help but thinking that he is now mostly holding on to me because he wants to, more than that he needs to. Not that I am complaining. He sits down on our couch and I hand him a bottle of water, and then I get the water running to give him his bath. I pull him from the couch and smile, while I take him to the bath tub:

"Now I will look after you sweety..."

I help him take his clothes off and then he starts pulling on my shirt. I shake my head saying:

"No babe, you're are tired and everything hurts... this is for you... just sit and relax..."

He looks at me as though I am crazy. Then my shirt is on the floor and my trousers and pants follow soon. And when I am naked as well he says firmly:

"I can only enjoy this bath if I can sit between your legs and relax against your chest... so you better get in that tub..."

We both get in the water and make ourselves comfortable. His back is against my chest and his head is resting on my shoulder. My hand softly strokes his hair and we start reminiscing about the day.

"I am so proud of you babe... I know I said it a million times already, but I really am..."

"Son...?"

"Yeah?"

"I was about to give up..."

"Yeah but you didn't, so..."

"Son?"

"Yeah baby..."

"I only continued because you where by my side..."

He turns his head slightly so he can look at me and when our eyes meet my heart skips a beat. His voice is soft and sincere when he whispers:

"Thank you for being there for me today... you ran next to me on your sneakers, you held me up after the finish when I felt like passing out, and now you are looking after me... I love you."

I know I am blushing a bit but I smile widely at him:

"I thought you knew by now I would do anything for you..."

He lets out a deep breath and settles back against my shoulder and his arms cover mine that is curled around his stomach. And I continue softly:

"I love you so much, even when you are crazy enough to run more than 20 miles in a couple of hours..."

**(...)Will's POV (...)**

I just finished up at the pub and am getting ready to go out. We agreed that Sonny would leave early with our friends, and I would find them after my shift was over. I lock the door of the pub behind me and text Sonny:

'On my way, where are you?'

'Hurry, I need you to safe me... I am at The Spot.'

His text has me slightly worried and I walk a bit faster. Meanwhile I text him again:

'What's the matter.'

'This guy is not taking no for an answer.'

That is all I have to read and I am almost running towards The Spot. In my head I go over all scenario's and possible things I might find when I walk into the bar, and all of them end with me punching the guy in his face. At the door my eyes screen the room, looking for my dark haired, brown eyed boyfriend and the moment I spot him I see how uncomfortable he is. He is sitting with his back to the door, and next to him, way to close for my liking, is a guy... He must be the guy Sonny was texting about because I see Sonny move away from him slightly, shaking his head to something the guy is saying to him. I think quickly, rethink all the scenario's. Should I go with smooth and persistent, with aggressive or possessive, or should I just take a swing and hit him in right in the face. I really want to do the latter, but when I find myself walking towards them a feeling of possessiveness is suddenly taking a hold of me. He is talking, but I could not care less. I pull Sony up from the bar stool and see the instant relief on his beautiful face. I lock my hands around his neck and kiss him firmly on his lips. His hands grab my wrists and he smiles widely when I let go.

"Hi..."

I just smile at him and pull him towards the dance floor where couples are swaying to a slow romantic song. His arms curve around my neck and I hold his hips while we slowly start dancing.

"I am so glad you are here..."

"Me too..."

I feel I am still slightly strained, and I am sure Sonny feels it too. When he speaks softly in my ear I know for sure that he felt it:

"I love you... only you honey..."

"I know..."

"Then let it go..."

I look in his eyes and sigh softly:

"I wanted to punch him in his face, I still want to do that actually..."

He is laughing in my arms and he nods his head:

"Wow, my man is willing to fight for me..."

Suddenly my body relaxes, all anger is gone. I lean forward and brush his lips with mine:

"I'm your man..."

"You sure are..."

I pull him close and smile against his skin:

"I am you man..."

"Will...?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you surprised or something, I thought you knew that?"

"No... yeah... I don't know..."

"Wow, I do hope you fight better than you talk, otherwise having my man fight for me it not going to work out for me..."

"Shut up... you don't get to make jokes when you were flirting with another man in a gay bar."

He knows I am teasing him, but nonetheless he bites:

"I was not flirting... I was the one asking you to come and safe me remember?"

I shrug my shoulders and whispers with a smile on my face:

"You could be lying, maybe you enjoyed talking to him..."

He smiles tenderly and his hands are softly cupping my face. He just shakes his head while his eyes lock onto mine. We slow dance in the middle of The Spot, holding each other as close as we can, and my man makes me utterly happy when he leans his forehead to mine and says:

"William Horton, I love you to pieces..."


End file.
